The Hidden Secret Rewrote
by SnowAngel101
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are in love leaving Yuki heart broken, A new girl named Lillian comes will they fall in love or will her past come back to haunt her? T for language Complete
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Secret Chapter 1

An- Well guys I'm sorry to who ever started reading this fanfic my brother wiped our computer causing all my files on here to be erased L So now I have to start all over L but I'm going to make the story better now J and it wont have too many errors. So with out further delay here is the first chapterof The hidden Secret and it might be a little different so don't get mad. And don't forget to review after you read.

Yuki- Aren't you forgetting something?

Me- I have no idea what you are talking about.

Yuki- Will you please just say it?

Me- Oh alright just because you asked nicely I do not own fruits basket L

Yuki- Now don't you feel better

Me-No not really

means thinks to self

Chapter 1 The New Girl

Yuki woke up like every morning for the past few days. It had been a week since Tohru had found the truth about the cats other form, and Tohru kyo had fallen in love leaving me well all alone. A small knock came to Yuki's door. "Yuki-kun breakfast is ready." Tohru said through the door. "Arigato Miss Honda I'll be down in a minute." Yuki went down stairs and ate breakfast with everyone then the three teens headed out the door.

Kyo and Tohru walked ahead of Yuki hand in hand Yuki would hate to admit to himself that he had finally lost to the damned cat. I wonder if I'll ever love again, probably not Tohru was the only one who saw me for me. When the three teens reached the school they were greeted by Hana and Uo at the gate. "Hey prince what's wrong you seem like your thinking about something." said Uo. "Oh its nothing I have to go to a student council meeting this morning I'll see you guys back in the classroom." With that Yuki walked off inside the building leaving the four teens talking about tests and homework.

When the bell finally rang Tohru, Kyo, Hana, And Uo headed inside. When Tohru sat down she looked around the classroom and there was no sign of Yuki. Tohru paid no mind to this because sometimes the student council meetings would run late. About five minutes later Yuki came in the class and took his seat. Class began with the usual self study. Ten minutes into the class there was a knock on the door and the principal walked in the room. The Principal whispered into the teachers ear and left the room. "Class if you would please stand I would like to introduce you to a exchange student who came from America her name is Suskie-san Lillian. The class looked towards the door and in came a girl with brown hair and golden highlights that had sky blue eyes. She stood in front of the class and there could be heard a couple of whistles form some of the guys in the classroom. Yuki just looked at the girl she was beautiful. "Miss suskie-san will be staying at, the teacher looked at the paper that the principal had handed him. "Miss Suskie-san will be staying with Sohma, Yuki." At first Yuki didn't believe what he had just heard.

Then it sunk in and he just blurted out a big "WHAT". Yuki came to the front of the class and stood in front of the teacher. "What do you mean I would have to get permission from my cousin and we don't"…. "We have already contacted your older cousin Shigrue and he seemed quite delighted." replied the teacher. Of course that pervert would be happy at having another high school girl coming to live at his house, Yuki thought to himself. "And all the faculty thought that it would be best that she stayed with a member of the student council." "So Sohma-kun if there aren't any more complaints would you mind taking your seat?" Yuki bowed to his teacher and took his seat. Lillian who wasn't even paying any attention to the conversation that had just went on was staring out the window. "Suskie-san would you like to tell the class about yourself." Asked the teacher curiously. Lillian just shook her head no and looked back out the window. "Ok then I guess will you take the seat next to Sohma-kun by the window and take out something to keep you occupied while I get you some books for later lessons." Lillian did as the teacher said and took the seat by the window and just stared out the window. Yuki just watched Lillian there was something about her that seemed so familiar but he couldn't figure it out. Classes seemed to fly by and then it was time for lunch.

Lillian walked outside and sat underneath a big tree. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Lillian looked up to see a brown haired girl with a warm smile. "My name is Honda, Tohru and I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends." Lillian gave a small smile back and followed the girl to a spot underneath a Sakura tree with a blanket laid out underneath. She sat next to Tohru and beside Yuki. "Ok let me introduce you to everyone." Said Tohru in her usual hyper self. "This is Uo". "Also known as Yankee" said kyo cutting in. Uo punched kyo in the arm, "And the carrot top here is Kyo" said Uo. "This is Hana." said Tohru. Hana was looking at Lillian weird she was getting a weird vibe like she got off of the sohma boys but there was also a lot of sadness. "And last but not least this is Yuki." Said Tohru pointing at Yuki. Lillian looked over at the boy sitting next to her and noticed how handsome he was and his eyes they looked like they had a lot of pain in them. Lillian blushed after realizing she was staring at him. Was it me or was she staring at me? Thought Yuki to himself , when he thought that he started to blush and looked away. "Oh does our little prince have a little crush?" Said Uo sarcastically causing Yuki to blush even more. "If you will excuse me I have some student council business to attend to." said Yuki as he got up and walked away. "Why does everyone call

Sohma-kun The Prince?" asked Lillian curiously. "Well because he's the cutest, polite guy in our school and he even has his own fan club." Said Uo

"Oh I see." said Lillian As if on cue A girl tapped Lillian on the shoulder, Lillian turned around to see a older girl with brown hair. "Please follow me" was all she said. Nobody else seemed to notice that the girl was talking to Lillian, so Lillian just got up and followed her behind a big oak tree.

The smile that was once on Lillian face was now gone seeing how she was pushed up against the oak tree. "Ok let me get one thing straight with you, I have heard that you will be staying at my beloved Prince Yuki's house." said the girl. "Yes that is right now will you please let me go your hurting my arm." replied Lillian. The girl still didn't loosen her grip on Lillian. "You are not worthy of staying at his house and if you ever try anything with him I president of the Yuki fan club will"….. "What will you do?" The president looked over to face Hana and Uo. A antenna grew from the back of Hana's head and lightning bolts came out at the president causing her run away screaming "I'm not afraid of you." Everybody started laughing hysterically. "I don't really see what is so funny didn't she just threaten me?" asked Lillian. "Oh don't worry about her me and Hana can take care of her if you ever need any help." "Well thank you guys I really appreciate it." said Lillian

The bell rang and every one started walking to class. "Lillian would you like to walk home with me after school?" asked Tohru " Sure but I don't really know where home is." replied Lillian. "Well see I live with the Sohma's but don't tell anyone it's a secret so only you and my best friends know." said Tohru "Oh ok I'll see you after school then." Lillian walked inside the building unaware that Yuki along with a lot of other guys were watching her. "So Yuki you are so lucky you get a really cute girl to stay at you r house." said one of his class mates. "Ya man I totally envy you right now." said another boy. Ya right so lucky I hope Shigrue knows what he's doing what if she finds out about the curse? Thought Yuki to himself.

The day flew by fast and Yuki was finally walking out the building around 6, the student council meeting had ran late there was so much planning going on for the fair and the big dance coming up. Yuki walked out the school doors and found Lillian sitting on the school steps. "Miss Suskie-san?" Lillian turned her head to face Yuki. "oh Sohma-kun Tohru forgot that she had to work today so she told me to wait here for you and ask if you could walk home with me." said Lillian. "Of course I'll walk you home but you must have been out here for at least two hours." "yes but I don't mind I like the view and its quiet so it doesn't really bother me." Yuki and Lillian set off foe home in silence. The silence bothered Yuki so he decided to break it. "So how do you like Japan so far?" "Oh it's great I love all the trees and all the sights." replied Lillian. "Well aren't you going to miss your family?" Lillian stopped and looked up at the sky. Yuki noticed she stopped and looked back at her. "Well see the thing is I don't really have any family my parents died when I was young so I don't remember them and well I've pretty much been all alone." tears started to swell up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know." said Yuki. "oh its alright I have no reason to cry I mean I didn't really meet them they just left with someone and never really bothered to come and see me so I cant cry over people I don't know." said Lillian. Lillian walked up to Yuki and put on a big smile and started walking on ahead. IS this the house?" asked Lillian coming to the Sohma residence. "YA this is where you'll be staying at form now on."

Lillian looked up at the house and then walked unto the porch and looked at the little zodiac painted stones. "Oh it's the rat from the zodiac I was born under that year and the rat is my favorite." Lillian picked up the stone and admired it. "Oh it's so cute." Yuki just stared at her no wonder he felt a bond with her she was born under his zodiac sign. Lillian placed the stone back down and followed Yuki inside the house. As soon they walked in there was a loud bang and streamers went every where. "Welcome to my house." sang Shigrue. Once all the streamers cleared Lillian looked upon a older handsome man. Shigrue took Lillian's hand a placed a little kiss on her hand. "I am so glad to have another house wife I mean flower in my home. WHACK. Shigrue fell to the floor. "Oh Yuki why did you do that, and what in the world is in your bag?" yelled Shigrue. " I did that because you were being a pervert and there are three encyclopedias in my bag." replied Yuki with a sneer. "Miss Suskie-san will you please follow me and I'll give you a tour of the house. Yuki showed her the bathroom and all the bedrooms but he left out the kitchen. They headed back down stairs.

"Miss Suskie-san I'm sorry but we don't have an extra room." said Yuki. "Oh dearest Yuki I have no idea what you are talking about of course our new little flower as a room." replied Shigrue. Shigrue took a hold of Lillian's hand and lead her to where his office would have been. Instead of a mess with papers spread everywhere there was a bed, dresser, small desk and a bed side table. "All of your things are in those two suit cases." said Shigrue. "Thank you Mr.Sohma-kun." said Lillian. "Oh please just call me Shigrue Mr makes me sound old."

"Ok shigrue." "Oh when will our little Tohru get home and cook me dinner?" said Shigrue pretending to cry.

"Oh I can make you guys something to eat." said Lillian. Shigrue and Yuki looked at Lillian who already had walked out of the room. "Oh Miss Suskie-san we couldn't ask you to do that." said Yuki. "Oh its no big deal if I'm going to stay here then I have to repay you some how and I can pay for the rent when I can find a job." replied Lillian "Oh there's no need for you to pay for rent just as long as you help Tohru with cooking and cleaning you will never have to pay for a thing." replied Shigrue. Lillian walked out of the room again then poked her head back in again. "Umm where is your kitchen?" Yuki took a hold of Lillian's hand and lead her to the kitchen. Yuki hadn't really realized that he had took kold of her hand until he saw Lillian blushing a little. "Oh Gomen I didn't mean to." started Yuki "Oh its ok." Yuki blushed and left the kitchen to go start on his homework. When he finished his homework he went down stairs to find the table had the food set out and ready to eat. There was salmon, rice balls, leek soup, and hot tea. Lillian came into the dinning area and sat down with a pot of tea and hand Shigrue was already drooling over the meal set before him. Yuki sat down and began eating. "so is the food alright?" asked Lillian curiously. "Its delicious replied Yuki and Shigrue in unison. After they were done Lillian took the dishes into the kitchen and put two plates in the fridge for Kyo and Tohru for when they got back. After Lillian was done she walked in the living room to find Yuki watching T.V and Shigrue working on something.

"Miss Suskie-san would you like to watch some television?" asked Yuki. "No I have to go do my home work you guys do a lot of thing different in Japan than in America, so it will probably take all night." Lillian said. "Would you like some help?" asked Yuki. "Oh no I couldn't bother you." "Oh you wouldn't be a bother I like tutoring people." replied Yuki. "Really?" said Lillian. "Yes just get your books and head up to my room I'll meet you there." Yuki went upstairs to make sure his room wasn't a mess and took out his books and a pencil. Lillian ran into her room and grabbed her school bag and headed up into Yuki's room. One hour passes. "Oh I get it now." said Lillian she picked up her books and placed them back in her bag." "Thank you Yuki-kun for helping me today." "Your welcome if you ever have a question just ask ok." Lillian smiled and said good night and went back to her room. She got changed and went to bed where sleep took her.

AN: alright guys that's chapter 1 I think its pretty long it was 6 pages. But if you guys think I should make it longer just say so. Oh and in the next chapter you'll find out about Lillian's past and why she ran away from America ooops I have already said to much well just wait about a couple of days and chapter two will be out, and by the way what should I rate this? Alright guys don't forget to review even if it's a mean review. Well thanx for reading J


	2. Hurtful dreams

The Hidden Secret

Hurtful dreams chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I know the first chapter was kind of boring but it had to be that way sorry but don't worry this chapter is going to be more exciting i hope you enjoy it well here goes!

Yuki- your forgetting again will you just say it this time?

Me- I have no idea what you are meaning

Yuki- Baca just say it

Me- Fine , I don't own fruits basket

Yuki- Thank you and I take back what I said

Me- thank you

Dream sequence

Lillian walked down a long dark hallway she came to a door and opened it.

"Hello is anybody there?" Lillian asked into the darkness,

"I know where you are and I'm coming for you my Little Angel."

A tall man with black hair walked out of the shadows.

Lillian stepped back and tripped over something and landed hard to the ground. "Aaron what do you want from me?" asked Lillian.

"Oh dear little Angel all I want is you." said Aaron he pulled out knife from his pocket and slashed it by Lillian's face. Lillian turned her head and caused her cheek to be cut. The warm liquid started seeping from her cut.

" I will find you where ever you go, you cant escape from me or from what you really are." said Aaron. Aaron kicked Lillian in the ribs and beautiful white glowing wings emerged from her back. Lillian screamed from the pain of her wings coming out. Aaron kicked her again.

End Dream Sequence

Lillian sat up fast from her bed and let out a terrifying scream, right as she did lightning struck from outside her window. Sweat trickled down Lillian face. Lillian looked at her alarm clock it was midnight .Lillian placed her hand on her cheek she felt something warm. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Lillian couldn't believe it Aaron did know where she was and he would be on his way to find her no doubt about that. Lillian could hear the rain outside falling hard on to the ground. She got from bed and ran out her room passing Yuki in the hallway. Lillian ran out the door and into the forest. Yuki had no time to think what had just happened. Yuki felt something warm on his hand and looked at it and saw the red color of blood. Lillian's hurt but how did she? Yuki started thinking but stopped and took off running after Lillian.

Lillian came to a little clearing in the woods there was a small vegetable garden a big rock next to it. Lillian climbed up on the rock and pulled her knees to her chest and started crying hysterically ignoring the rain hitting her hard.

Flash Back

"Mommy, Daddy please don't leave me here all alone." said a 5 year old girl

"Why shouldn't we all you have been to us is a mistake and a freak who could ever love you?" said Lillian's mother.

"Mommy I'm not a freak I'm different I love you." Lillian ran to her mother and latched on to her leg.

"Get off of me you little demon." said Lillian's mother kicking Lillian off her leg. Lillian's father and mother left the crying little girl in the middle of a room.

"See I told you no one will ever love you but me my little angel."

"Get away from me Aaron I don't like you." screamed Lillian.

"That's no way to talk to your god now is it?" said Aaron Kicking the small girl across the room. Lillian hit the wall and let a small cry of pain. Aaron walked up to the small girl and whispered in her ear "You are mine and only mine do you understand?" Lillian nodded her head. Aaron kicked her one more time causing small white wings to emerge form the small girl. The small girl screamed. Blood trickled down her back from where her wings had emerged. A small smile came to Aaron's face.

End flash back

Yuki ran deeper into the woods until he came to his secret base. He hid behind the bushes when he saw Lillian sitting on the rock he looked at her she had wings. Yuki rubbed his eyes and looked at her again the beautiful white glowing wings were gone. "I really need to get more sleep." thought Yuki to himself. Yuki emerged from the bushes and walked up behind Lillian.

The ran was still coming down hard and Yuki could see Lillian was soaked to the bone. Yuki took of his coat and raped his coat around Lillian's shoulders. Lillian looked up into Yuki's violet eyes and jumped into his arms. Yuki was terrified soon the big poof would come and Lillian would see his zodiac form. Yuki waited but nothing happened. He looked at the crying girl in his arms and for the first time in his life he felt the warmth and comfort of someone else. HE held onto Lillian tighter. Then Lillian's grip loosened on Yuki, he looked down and saw that she had gone unconscious. Yuki picked her up and ran back to the house. Yuki ran into the house sopping wet. "Shigure!" Yuki yelled. "Shigure wake up and call Hatori now!" Shigure came down stairs and saw Yuki soaked and Lillian in his arms leaning on his chest passed out and also soaked. Shigure just stared at them for a second. "What the hell are you doing call Hatori." yelled Yuki yet again. Shigure ran into the living room and dialed Hatori's number.

Hatori turned on the light by his bed. He got up and answered the phone. "Shigure do you have any idea what time it is?" "How did you know it was me?" "Shigure just hurry will ya." Yuki yelled. "Yes, yes, Hatori our new flower has come up ill she had a little run in with the rain it seems and she is unconscious and there's another thing but we can talk about it when you get here ok bye." Hatori stared at the phone then grabbed his coat, bag and car keys and headed out the door.

"Is he coming?" yelled Yuki. "Yes he's on his way now. "Why the hell are you two yelling?" yelled Kyo as he walked down stairs. Kyo walked down and saw Yuki holding Lillian against his chest. "What the?", "How can you?" "Baca Neko!" "who are you calling stupid?" "You damn rat." "Why are you two fighting so late at night?" asked Tohru rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry to have woken you up Miss Honda -san but…" "Oh my god what is wrong with Lillian is she sick, why is she all wet?" "Tohru calm down I'm sure are little Yuki has an explanation for this." said Shigure with a smile on his face. Yuki ignored Shigure and went to Lillian's bedroom and laid her down on her bed. HE rubbed his finger along the cut on her cheek, "I wonder hoe she got that."

A/n alright had did you guys like it is it good or bad I thought it was pretty good myself but you guys are the judges so please just review. Thanks 3rd chapter will be out very soon so look for it.


	3. The truth hurts chapter 3

The Hidden Secret chapter 3

A/N Hey guys first I want to give a big THANK YOU to my two reviewers. And to answer your question I had to rewrite this story because my older brother wiped the memory or something like that, so the 8 chapters out of 10 I had done were erased. Ok now that we have every thing in order why don't we get on with the story.

The Truth Hurts

Yuki-hey what do you think your doing?

Me- Trying to type my story

Yuki- You for got something really important

Me-and what would that be?

Yuki- starts with D ends with R.

Me-Oh my Dr. Pepper, thank you your so kind

Yuki-No the disclaimer

Me- Oh well you could of just said do, I do not own Fruits Basket

Yuki rubbed his finger over the cut on Lillian's cheek, " I wonder how she got that." he said to himself. Yuki waited in Lillian's room until Hatori arrived and shooed him out of the room. Yuki went into the living room with everyone else and waited. "Yuki how come you didn't turn into your zodiac animal when she was against your chest?", "IS the curse broken?" asked Tohru. "I really don't know." replied Yuki. "How about we try it out, come to me my dear flower", said Shigure moving closer to Tohru. Kyo punched Shigure, "IF anyone is going to hug Tohru its going to be me you damn dog." yelled Kyo. Kyo looked at Tohru who was know blushing and pulled her close to him and waited 2 seconds then Poof purple smoke filled the room. There in Tohru's arms was a small orange cat. "So the curse isn't broken ." said Tohru sadly.

Tohru let go of the orange cat and sat him beside her. Then there was another Poof. "EEEKK", yelled Tohru turning her head while turning a dark shade of red. Kyo got dressed and sat beside Tohru on the couch and waited for the news from the doctor. 30 minutes passed and Hatori walked out of Lillian's room. "Is she alright?" questioned Yuki. "She'll be fine she just needs to rest, she has a high fever." said Hatori. "Yuki I need you to tell me exactly what happened" said Hatori sitting down on the couch. " Well I heard someone scream so I went to go check on Miss Suskie-san, and she came running down the hall way and ran out the door." "I noticed that she was hurt so I ran after her. I chased her all the way to my secret base and she saw me and just collapsed in my arms, and I didn't change." said Yuki. "Are you sure that's all that happened ?" questioned Hatori. Yuki didn't know why Hatori was questioning him like that but he didn't tell him about what he thought he saw but he knew Lillian couldn't have wings so he replied a simple, "Yes that is all that happened." "Ok well I better be going its getting late and I'm tired so goodbye." Hatori said as he got up and left.

"Well children I'm going to bed I have to turn in my draft tomorrow and I need to be well energized to pull off what I'm going to do with my editor." said Shigure. The three teens just sat in the living room for about five minutes. "Well I'm going to bed said Kyo pulling Tohru off the couch and dragging her upstairs. "Yuki-kun shouldn't you be getting to bed to?" asked Tohru. "YA I'll go to bed in a second I'm going to check on Miss Suskie-san." said Yuki. "Alright you damn Rat just don't be loud." yelled kyo. Kyo and Tohru walked upstairs and then all was quiet in the house.

Yuki walked over to Lillian's door and opened it very quietly. He looked in and saw the girl fast asleep in bed. He pulled over the chair that was at her desk and placed it by her bed. He looked upon Lillian's face and stroked back a piece of hair that had fallen over her face. Yuki just stared at the girl in front of him. He had always though that Honda-san was pretty but this girl she looked like an angel. Yuki watched her for the rest of the night and eventually passed out.

Lillian woke up and looked around the room and noticed Yuki fast asleep in a chair. " He stayed up all night looking after me." said Lillian to herself. A small smile came to her face. She looked hard at the boy who was asleep in front of her. She thought he was cute before but now he looked like a little baby fast asleep. Lillian took her blanket and rapped it around him and left for the kitchen. She reached the kitchen and saw that no one was up yet so she set off making breakfast. She was in the middle of making eggs when Tohru walked in the kitchen and saw what she was doing. "What do you think your doing you should still be in bed go your sick go lay down I'll finish up here. "Are you sure I mean I feel great." "No go lay down." Lillian returned to her room to still find Yuki fast asleep. So she decided to go and take a bath. She grabbed all her things and headed for the bathroom. When she was done she goy back into her pj's and went back to her room. And still Yuki was fast asleep. "Will it Beal right to change into my uniform with him in here?" Lillian asked her self. She went up behind Yuki and tapped him on the shoulder nothing. "Yuki are you awake?" said Lillian Yuki didn't move. "Oh well I guess it's safe. Lillian went to her closet and pulled out her uniform and took off her pj's she slid her skirt on first. Yuki opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?" Yuki thought. Then he saw it Lillian was pulling her top over her head. Yuki turned a bright red.

"Oh no what am I going to do she'll think I'm a pervert I know I'll pretend like I'm still sleeping." Yuki closed his eyes and pretended like he was still sleeping. Lillian walked over to him and shook him a little. Yuki slowly opened his eyes. Her eyes met his and she blushed a little. "Hey you better get up and get ready for school." Said Lillian Yuki looked at her and blushed remembering what he had seen and got up and walked out of the room. After every one ate they headed out the door. Kyo took Tohru's hand and walked on ahead of Lillian and Yuki. Yuki looked at the two lovesick teens and couldn't help but feel sad. Lillian looked over at Yuki and could see in his eyes all the sadness. Lillian took Yuki's hand without thinking and turned her head away waiting for him to pull away. But to her surprise he didn't instead her gripped her hand tight. Lillian looked over at Yuki who smiled and blushed slightly. Lillian returned the smile and they walked happily to school.

When they reached the school gates Hana and Uo were waiting for them. "So is the prince and the new girl a thing now or something? Uo said looking at the two teens holding hands. Yuki and Lillian immediately dropped hands and started blushing badly. "I …I have to go to a student council meeting please excuse me." said Yuki walking off into the building. "Umm guys I have to go check a book out at the library for my report so I'll catch ya guys later." said Lillian walking off towards the Library. Lillian walked into the library and looked for a book on the civil war. "Hey your cute, your that new girl in class 2A right." Lillian looked to the side and saw three guys staring at her. Lillian ignored them and walked off in the other direction. "Hey hey now what's the rush there's no one here so why not have some fun." said the tallest guy with black hair. "How about we don't. said Lillian pushing the boy aside. "Now that's now ay to talk to us you little brat." said the boy with brown hair grabbing Lillian's arm. "Let go your hurting my arm." said Lillian. "Why don't you let the lady go?" said a voice behind the group of boys. Lillian looked to see a boy with white hair on top and black underneath. "Why don't you mind your own business, and get lost. Said the chubby one.

By now the boy had let go of Lillian's arm and was focusing more on Haru. The tall one swung at Haru but Haru dodged it and tripped him causing the boy to go crashing into a book case. By now Haru had turned black. HE grabbed the boy with black hair and threw him up against the wall. HE approached the chubby one and went "Boo." The chubby one wet himself and ran off. Lillian stood staring at the boy who had just saved her. "Thank you for saving me." Before Haru could answer the bell rang for class to begin. "Oh crap oh crap I'm going to be late and its only my second day." Lillian took off running to class leaving the white Haru staring at the mess he had made. Lillian reached the classroom about 3 minutes before the teacher did. Lillian took her seat by Yuki and then there class begun. After school was over Lillian sat outside and waited for Yuki. When he came out he saw Lillian looking up at the sky as usual. "Miss Suskie-san I'm sorry but I cant walk you home today I have to go to the main house and get a new inhaler." "Yuki that's alright Hatori told me to come by to get some medicine today so I was waiting to ask you if you could show me where his house was." said Lillian with a kind smile. Yuki smiled back at her and grabbed her hand and led her to the main house. When they reached the gate Yuki stopped.

"Miss Suskie-san I want to worn you about someone, Akito he Is the head of my family please stay away from him ok." Lillian smiled and replied "Ok". The gate opened and Lillian looked upon beautiful tress flowers and houses. A small blonde hair boy came running up to Yuki and hugged him. "Momiji how have you been?" questioned Yuki. "I'm fine how are you?" asked the small blonde hair boy. "Momiji where did you run of to?" Lillian looked up to see the boy who had rescued her this morning. "It's you". said Lillian. Yuki and Momiji looked at Lillian and back at Haru. "Miss Suskie-san how do you know Haru?" questioned Yuki. "Well you see I was in the library looking for a book when these three guys kind of attacked me and well he got there in the nick of time and saved me." Replied Lillian. "You were attacked?" yelled Yuki. "Well not really attacked more of trying to picked up by force." said Lillian. "Well lets just be glad I was there to save her, and you know I think I deserve an award for saving you." Said Haru moving closer to Lillian. Before anyone could react Black Haru grabbed Lillian and pulled her into a hug. Momiji just stared wide eyed at him waiting for a poof but none came. Haru let go of the girl and was in a state of shock form not transforming into a ox. "Wow we can hug her and transform." said Momiji jumping into Lillian's arms. Haru looked over at Yuki and mouthed "But how?" Yuki shrugged his shoulders and looked at the young teen that was now on the ground form Momiji jumping so hard into her.

"Oh your so cute how old are you?" "No wait let me guess I say about 9." said Lillian. Momiji didn't answer but just kept a hold of Lillian. "Actually Miss Sukie-san he's a year behind us." said Yuki. Lillian looked at the teen around her and kind of pushed him off and blushed hard. "So Yuki how about we go get what we came here for. Lillian followed Yuki into the house unaware of someone who had just saw everything that had went on. Lillian walked into Hatori's office and grabbed her medicine. Hatori agve Yuki a new inhaler. "Yuki-kun why do you need an inhaler?" asked Lillian. "I have breathing problems sometimes." replied Yuki. "Miss Suskie-san if you don't mind will you step out in the hall way I have to give Yuki a check up." Yuki looked at Hatori and gave him a worried look. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Said Hatori patting Yuki on the back. Lillian walked into the hallway and waited. She looked down the hall and saw a guy maybe two years older than her coming closer. She had to admit he was handsome just like all the people she had met today. "So you're the one that could." started Akito. "I'm sorry I could what?" questioned Lillian. "Oh never mind I'm Akito Sohma." Akito said looking Lillian up and down.

Lillian drew back in surprise this was the man Yuki had warned her about, but he didn't seem mean he seemed very nice. Akito stared at the girl, this was the girl who could break the curse, he had to admit she was cuter than that stupid Tohru. (AN I know Tohru is kind of out of it sometimes but this is just Aktio's view of her not mine). I can only wonder where her wings were she was suppose to be the angel wasn't she. Akito circled Lillian. "Excuse me I'm not trying to be rude but may I ask what your doing." Akito stopped and glared at Lillian. "Please follow me I would like you to have tea with me."

Lillian hesitated at first. "What I'm not going to bite you follow me."

"So Yuki do you like her?" Yuki looked up at Hatori and stared at him. "What are you talking about.?" asked Yuki. "Well Shigure called me and said you stayed up and watched over her all night." answered Hatori. Yuki blushed slightly. "Well when ever im around her I feel relaxed and my stomach starts to hurt." said Yuki. "Well sounds like you like her." said Hatori. "What I cant like her I just cant." "Well that's good you shouldn't get attached to her." said Hatori. "What do you mean I shouldn't get attached." asked Yuki. "Its nothing really, ok your dine you can put your shirt back on." Yuki looked at the doctor curiously then put his shirt back on. Yuki opened the office door to find the hallway empty. Yuki started to panic and realized she had to be with him. Yuki ran down the hall at full speed and swung open the sliding door. Lillian looked up at the out of breath boy. "Yuki-kun is something wrong?" asked Lillian standing up and moving closer to him. "What did he do to you?" questioned Yuki. "What do you mean?" "He hasn't done anything he just invited me for some tea while I waited for you." said Lillian Akito stood up and said "That's right we were just having tea and talking dear little Yuki." said Akito. Yuki's eyes left all emotion as Akito moved closer to him. Akito stroked his face. Lillian could see the pain and fear in Yuki's eyes and grabbed Yuki's hand. "Excuse Akito-san we must get going we have a lot of homework perhaps we can have tea another time." Said Lillian pulling Yuki out the door. "Yes perhaps." said Aktio to himself.

Yuki and Lillian walked in silence. "So Akito doesn't seem all that bad." said Lillian. Yuki stopped, Lillian could tell that had made him mad. "Well you wouldn't know would you, Akito beat me when I was younger and tortured me." "But you wouldn't know a thing about it you who has parents that love you." Yuki stopped dead he looked up at Lillian and saw the tears threaten to spill over at any minute. He hadn't meant to say that. "Lillian I didn't…. but before Yuki could finish Lillian ran into the woods and then it began raining hard and Lightning crashed and thunder boomed. Yuki watched as she disappeared deeper into the woods then took off after her.

AN: ok guys that's chapter 3 7 pages long oh my god I cant believe its done I have been working on it so hard. But I have had cheer camp all week and I'm really sore and stuff so ya well I hope you enjoyed it chapter 4 out soon.


	4. Truth revealed

AN/ Hey guys well here's chapter four tell me if you like it or not all right here it goes.

Yuki- Are you going to say it this time?

Me-Ya but just because I don't feel like fighting. I don't own fruits Basket

Yuki-Well that was easy today.

The Hidden secret

Truth revealed chapter 4

1

(Last time on The Hidden secret)

Yuki watched as Lillian's figure disappeared through the trees and rain. How could I have been so stupid she told me she had no family? Thought Yuki to himself as he ran after her.

Chapter four Truth revealed

Lillian ran without looking back. The rain hit hard down on her but she didn't care or notice. Yuki's words kept replaying inside her head. Lillian quickened her pace and ran on faster and faster. Loose tree limbs ripped her clothes and scratched her legs, arms and face. Lillian slipped on mud and fell. She got up and looked back and could hear Yuki calling after her. Thunder roared and the wind picked up. But Lillian ran on. Lightning struck a tree and caused it to fall. Lillian didn't see the uprooted tree and tripped over one of the roots. Lillian felt a pain from her back as her wings shot out and then back in. Lillian tried to stand up but a pain from her ankle caused her to fall back down. Lillian lay there on the ground panting hard.

Yuki ran faster and faster yelling after Lillian. He then saw the girl on the ground clothes torn and bleeding. "Lillian"! Screamed Yuki. Yuki ran up to the girl. The back of her once yellow dress was now torn out. And covered in mud. Lillian looked up at Yuki her eyes were puffy from crying. "Can you stand up?" questioned Yuki. Lillian shook her head no. Yuki took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lillian. Then he picked her up. "We better take shelter for the night" said Yuki. Lillian nodded her head. Yuki walked under a tall oak tree and sat up against it. Lillian sat in between Yuki's legs and leaned on his chest. She could hear his heart beat fast. Yuki looked down at the girl in his arms he knew she was hiding something he could see it in her eyes. Lillian looked up into Yuki's violet eyes and got lost in his gaze. "Yuki I know how you feel." said Lillian. "What do you mean?" questioned Yuki. "Well all my life I …. I have been beaten and abused and raped." Lillian looked away from Yuki. "All my life I have been told no one will ever love me and I'll always be worthless." Tears started to build up in Lillian's eyes. Yuki lifted Lillian's chin up so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "You are not worthless and…. And… Yuki leaned down and his lips met Lillian's lips. He really didn't know why he was doing this. He waited for Lillian to pull away in disgust but she didn't. Yuki felt a little braver and tried to enter her mouth, Lillian welcomed his tongue and they kissed. Lillian wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck and he rapped his arms around her waist. Soon both pulled away from lack of air. Lillian looked at Yuki and blushed. Yuki pulled Lillian close and kissed the top of her head. Lillian closed her eyes and soon sleep took her.

Yuki looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. He laid his head on top of hers and soon sleep took him as well.

Shigure's house

"Oh where could they be what if Yuki had a attack and Lillian might of"… Tohru didn't get to finish her sentence because Kyo had hit her on the top of her head. "We cant do much during this storm all we can do is wait here and see if they return." said Kyo. Kyo lead Tohru into the Living room and ha her sit on the couch. "You can sleep I'll stay up and see if they come home. "Kyo will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" said Tohru with a slight blush forming on her face. Kyo sat down next to Tohru on the couch. Tohru laid her head on kyo's lap causing Kyo to blush. Kyo stroked Tohru's head. "Tohru you know how much I love you?" "I love you too" said Tohru closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

Main house

A tall man came to the gates of the Sohma estate. He was soaked and had the look of death in his eyes. He opened the large gate and walked through. A small knock came to Akito's door. "What do you want?" yelled Akito angrily. Kureno poked his head in the doorway. "You have a visitor." "Well who is it?" Asked Akito growing impatient. " HE said he didn't have to tell you his name you should already know." Akito thought for a moment "send him in." Kureno disappeared and was replaced by a tall thin man with black hair and evil black eyes.

Forest

A bright light shone down on Yuki causing him to wake from his sleep. Everything around him was blurry he heard birds chirping and a small creek running. He looked down at the girl in his arms and the memories from last night came flooding back. The image of him kissing Lillian came back to him and he blushed. The girl in his arms looked so peaceful. But peaceful dint really cut it she looked like an angel. Yuki not wanting to wake the girl laid his head back and fell back to sleep.

Lillian woke up to birds chirping their usual morning song. She tried to move but noticed the arms holding her tight. She looked up and saw Yuki fast asleep. Lillian poked Yuki but he didn't move. "Yuki are you going to get up?" Lillian said in a whisper. Yuki stirred then yawned. "Huh what did you say?" "Oh nothing really just wanted to know if you were awake," replied Lillian. "We better get home knowing Miss Honda-san she's probably worried out of her mind."

"Can you stand up?" asked Yuki. Lillian tried to stand up but then just fell back down. She let out a little cry of pain. "Looks like you might of twisted It." said Yuki. "Here get on my back," said Yuki. "Oh Yuki I couldn't I…" "You wont hurt me I promise and it will be no problem." Said Yuki looking at Lillian. Lillian did as she was told and hopped on his back and the two teens were off. When they reached the house Tohru and kyo were on the roof looking for any signs of the two lost teens. Tohru almost fell of the roof when she saw Yuki and Lillian coming over t he hill.

"Are you guys alright, are you sick, are you hungry?" "Miss Honda-san were fine but I think Miss Susukie-san ankle may be twisted. "I'm very sorry to have worried you Honda-san. Lillian slipped off Yuki's back and leaned on Tohrus shoulder. " You damn rat you had Tohru worried sick how could you stay out all night and not call or something I'm going to kill you," said kyo. "Kyo please don't fight," said Tohru. Kyo ignored Tohru and sent a kick at Yuki. Lillian gasped but to her surprise Yuki easily dodged it and sent a kick at kyo and kyo went flying into the house. "Why are you kids wrecking my house again?" cried Shigure. Tohru helped Lillian inside and put ice on her ankle. Then Tohru went to gather kyo up. "Yuki I had no idea you knew how to fight." said Lillian. Yuki blushed slightly and nodded. "Well Miss Susukie-san I am going to go get cleaned up maybe tomorrow after school you would like to accompany me to my secret base." He could already tell she was thinking a small house with secret doors just like Tohru had. Before he left he said "Believe me its not what your thinking."

Main house

"So dear cousin how are you?" Asked Akito. The tall man moved away from the window. " I know she is here and I wont let you use her." 'Why dear cousin I have no idea what you mean or whom you are speaking of." replied Akito. Lightning struck and there was the face of Aaron with hate all over it. "You know very well of whom I am speaking of and you better tell me where she is I will not let you use her for you and your family.

An: Well guys I'm sorry that this story was shorter but I kind of have a writer's block right know. And also I want to know if you guys want a sad or happy ending or both? So review and tell me. Thanx for reading. Next chapter should be out next week if not then you can kill me.


	5. The rat revealed

An: Hey guys I'm back and ready to get this story out sorry it has taken so long I'm working on two other stories right now. Well I still need to know if you guys want a sad or happy ending please hurry and tell me. Well here it goes.

Yuki- so are you going to say it

Me- Well of course

Yuki- Well hurry and say it will ya

Me- ok I don't own fruits Basket

Yuki-Thank you

The hidden Secret

The rat Revealed

Lillian woke up bright and early the next day, she went down stairs to find Tohru setting the table for breakfast. "Good morning Lillian, would you mind helping with breakfast?" asked Tohru. "I would love to," said Lillian taking more plates and setting them down on the table. Yuki and Kyo came down arguing about something as usual. "You damn rat I was there first." "Look kyo it doesn't matter any more were already down the stairs." "Tohru why did kyo call Yuki a rat?" "Ahh that well it's just a nick name." said Tohru looking worried.

After every one ate Yuki went upstairs to grab his gardening gloves and Lillian went to change into something different to work in a garden with. Yuki met Lillian at the door and he led her to his secret base. Lillian still had thoughts of a clubhouse and secret doors and windows. When they arrived Yuki thought Lillian would have been disappointed to find it was just a small vegetable garden, but when he looked over at her he saw her face light up with happiness.

Lillian ran to the little garden and sat down next to the strawberry patch. " Yuki-kun I love strawberries!" said Lillian happily. Yuki smiled down at her. Yuki picked a strawberry off of the plant and handed it to her. "Here try it and see if there ready to pick." said Yuki. Yuki held out his hand and Lillian took the small strawberry. Lillian popped it in her mouth and started chewing. Lillian puckered her lips the strawberry was still sour meaning it wasn't all the way ripe yet. Lillian made a sour face but swallowed the strawberry. Yuki started laughing hard. Lillian looked up and saw him smiling and laughing hard. "Hey what's so funny?" asked Lillian. "You face…ha ha… you looked funny," said Yuki still laughing. Lillian started join in the laughter.

But Yuki's Laughter turned into coughing and then into not being able to breathe. "Yuki are you all right Yuki." screamed Lillian. Yuki had forgotten his inhaler at home. Lillian got up and ran over to Yuki. There was a Poof of purple smoke and there in t he heap of Yuki's clothes lay a small white rat. Lillian didn't even have time tothink she picked up the small unconscious rat and ran back to the house.

"Shigure, Kyo, Tohru somebody Help ME!" screamed Lillian running into the house. Kyo and Tohru came running down the stairs and Shigure busted out of his office. "Lillian what is it?" asked Shigure. "Its Yuki he, he…" Lillian held out her hand and there lay a small white rat. "He had a coughing fit and we didn't have his inhaler we have to call Hatori now." Yelled Lillian. Every one stared at her for a second then began running around the house. Lillian Took Yuki up to his room and put the shivering rat under the covers and sat the rat up and made him take his inhaler. The rat opened his eyes and then fell into a deep sleep. Lillian noticed the rats breathing had gone back to normal. She pulled a chair up beside Yuki's bed and sat down.

5mins passed and Hatori came rushing into the room. He shooed Lillian out of the room and closed the door. Lillian sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry. " I hope he is alright." Lillian kept saying to herself over and over again. 15mins passed and Hatori came out of Yuki's room. "You can go and see him now," said Hatori heading down stairs.

Lillian got up and went into Yuki's room. She looked in and saw Yuki sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Yuki-kun are you alright." Yuki didn't answer but just kept staring out the window. Lillian took a step closer. "Go away." said Yuki forcefully. Lillian stepped back startled. "But why Yuki?" "Why I'll tell you why, why would anyone want to be friends with a freak like me?" questioned Yuki gripping tight on the sheets of his bed. "You can just save the trouble of making fun of me and just leave now," said Yuki. Lillian looked at Yuki tears threating to fall. But Lillian didn't move. Yuki turned to look at Lillian. "Get out leave this freak alone," he screamed at Lillian. Lillian stared right back at him and said "NO." Yuki stared at Lillian. Lillian walked closer to Yuki and kneeled in front of his bed and took hid hand. " I will not leave my friend alone, and you are not a freak you are just different." "Every one is different." "And I will not leave the people I have come to love." said Lillian looking up into Yuki's eyes.

Tears were slowly slipping out of Yuki's eyes. Lillian stood up and hugged Yuki. " I will never leave you," she whispered softly in his ear. Yuki hugged Lillian back. Lillian and Yuki were to lost into the hug and didn't notice the four sets of eyes watching them from the hallway. Hatori pulled Shigure, Kyo and Tohru away from the doorway and down stairs. They sat around a small coffee table. "Well it looks like I have lost yet another housewife", said Shigure jokingly. Kyo smacked Shigure on the back of his head. " Please Hatori you cannot erase Lillian's memories Yuki is so happy and so is she." said Tohru. "Tohru you know it is not my choice to decide that, their fate is in Akito's hands now." said Hatori looking out a window.

Hey guys well here is chapter 5 I know its not one of my longer one's but I think it was cute. And I want you guys to tell me if you want a sad or happy ending well I'll write chapter 6 probably tomorrow so be looking forward to that. And thank you my four reviewers. Till next time


	6. Promises

AN: Hey guys I hope you are enjoying my story so far I know I am! Well I guess lets get started here goes nothing.

The Hidden secret

Promises chapter 6

Lillian crawled into bed she had just watched Yuki fall asleep. She had learned a great secret today the Sohma's were cursed. She couldn't really believe it. She only wished that she could tell them he deepest dark secret, but she didn't want to lose her loved ones like she lost her family. Lillian closed her eyes and fell into a deep dark sleep.

_Dream Sequence _

_Lillian ran down a dark long hallway. Lillian saw a door and ran towards it. She opened it a little and peered in. "Yuki are you in here were going to be late for the dance." Lillian stepped all the way in the room, she looked around and saw light coming from a small window and saw a man figure looking out the window. "Yuki I have been looking all over the place for you," said Lillian turning the man around to face her. Lillian fell backwards in surprise. "Aaron what..what are you doing here?" Questioned a scared Lillian. A small smile came to his face. "Where's Yuki, what did you do to him?" asked Lillian forcefully. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Aaron stepping aside to reveal Yuki. Aaron walked over to Lillian and kicked her hard in the ribs. Lillian felt a sharp pain come from her back as a pair of whit beautiful glowing wings shout out of her back. "Yuki help me." said Lillian offering him her hand. Yuki's face looked disgusted. "Why would I want to help someone who is a freak?" said Yuki walking out the door and slamming it hard. "See little Angel what have I told you I am the only one who will and can ever love you," said Aaron. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO." screamed Lillian._

_End dream sequence _

Lillian sprang up from her bed in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream," said Lillian to herself. Lillian got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. Lillian opened the back door and sat down on the porch, it was 2 in the morning and every one was asleep. Lillian listened to the crickets play there melody.

Yuki quietly came down the stairs he woke up and he needed something to drink. When Yuki came to the kitchen he found the back door open. He quietly walked over and looked out. He smiled at what he saw. Lillian had her head back listening to the crickets chirp. Yuki stepped out into the cool night. Lillian opened her eyes from the noise she had heard beside her. "Oh Yuki-kun I'm sorry did I wake you up?" " I was couldn't sleep and I needed something to drink." explained Lillian. "You didn't wake me I just came down for a drink I couldn't sleep either." Yuki explained. "You better come inside you might catch a cold." said Yuki looking down at Lillian. "Alright but you are the one that should be worried about getting sick." Said Lillian.

Lillian walked into the living room and sat on the floor beside the couch. She laid down and fell right asleep. After Yuki got a cup of water he went into the living room to find Lillian fast asleep on the floor. Yuki went to the hall closet and got out a blanket a small pillow. He carefully placed the pillow under her head and then covered her up with the blanket. Yuki laid down next to her "I'll watch her only for a minute then I'll go back upstairs." Yuki said to himself. Yuki watched the young teen sleep. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Yuki's eyes slowly closed and he fell fast asleep.

Lillian's eyes fluttered open she saw Yuki's right next to her and couldn't help but blush. But why was Yuki in here room? "See I told you and you didn't believe me." Said Shigure. Lillian looked up and saw shigure and someone she didn't know. By now she realized she wasn't in her room but lying in the middle of the living room. Yuki sat up rubbing his eyes. "Why dear little brother you finally wake it looks like you and your friend had a busy night last night," said Ayame. Yuki didn't understand what he had meant until he looked over and saw Lillian's face bright red. Both Ayame and Shigure had a look on there face that showed surprise and happiness. "And here I thought Yuki was a good little boy." said Shigure sarcastically. It's not what it looks like started Yuki…I mean….. "Yuki had fallen asleep on the couch when he came down stairs to get a cup of water, I heard a noise so I went to go see what it was and Yuki had fallen off the couch, so I put him back up there and I fell asleep on the floor as I was watching over him to make sure he still wasn't sick and he must have fallen off the couch again." said Lillian. Shigure and Ayame exchanged looks. "Well if that is what you say happened then we wont question you my little flower," said Shigure. "What is he doing here any ways?" said Yuki standing up and shooting an evil glare at Ayame. Lillian looked over at the man called Ayame and couldn't help but notice the resemblance between him and Yuki. "Why dear little brother I wanted to know if you wanted to stop by my shop and look at my new things I got in.," said Ayame. "NO." was all Yuki said. Lillian stood up and walked to Yuki's side. "Well then maybe this pretty young lady would like to," said Ayame taking Lillian's hand and placing a kiss on it. Lillian blushed. "Come on Yuki it might be fun, please." said Lillian giving him puppy dog eyes. "Ok but after school only for an hour." said Yuki heading upstairs to get ready for school. Lillian hopped up and down in excitement. Ayame walked to the door, "Until then." said Ayame walking out the door.

School flew by fast and soon Lillian and Yuki were walking inside Ayame's shop. Lillian looked around there were all kinds of uniforms and dresses. "Their all so beautiful." said Lillian looking around the shop. "Why thank you my dear would you like to try one on?" asked Ayame standing behind her. "Oh I couldn't I mean I wouldn't want to ruin one on accident." replied Lillian. "Oh don't mind that." Ayame's assistant grabbed Lillian by her arm and pulled her into the dressing room. Yuki took a seat on a couch that Ayame had in the store. Ayame sat down beside Yuki. "So do you like her?" Yuki looked at his older brother. "Well I like to be around her and if I'm not I feel empty." Yuki couldn't believe what he just said he basically told his brother he was in love with her. Yuki looked down at his little brother and smiled happily at him. "Don't look at me like that", said Yuki coldly. Ayame sat in silence just being around his little brother made him happy.

15mins passed and Ayame's assistant stepped out of the dressing room. Lillian looked her self over once in the mirror then stepped out. Yuki and Ayame's draw literally hit the floor. "You look….you look stated Yuki but Ayame finished his little brothers sentence Amazing. Lillian wore a white dress that was short in front but got longer as when it came to the back, the dress had lace and sparkles all over it. Yuki couldn't believe how beautiful she looked if you gave her a pair of wings she would look like an angel. Thought Yuki to himself. Ayame went to congratulate his assistant on a job well done. Lillian walked over to Yuki, "So what do you think?" "You look beautiful said Yuki. Lillian smiled and blushed. "You really think so?" "I would never lie to you," said Yuki. Yuki grabbed Lillian's hand and pulled her outside. Yuki sat down on the bench and had Lillian sit next to him. "Miss Susukie-san I know I haven't known you for a long time but I think I'm…. Lillian put one finger to his lips to hush him. "Yuki-kun I know how you feel, and I want you to know I feel the same way," said Lillian smiling. Yuki Leaned in and kissed her passionately. Across the street a tall man walked alone. He was searching. He saw the two love struck teens, "Little angel I don't know where you are but when I find you, your going to wish that you had never left." said Aaron unaware that Lillian was just across the street. Aaron walked on and disappeared in a crowd. Lillian pulled apart and looked Yuki in his eyes. "Yuki I want you to promise me something." "Promise me that you will never leave me and always be my friend even if in the end we don't work out, can you promise me that." Yuki looked into Lillian's eyes and saw that same sad scared look he saw the first time he had laid eyes on her. "I promise." said Yuki sealing the deal with a kiss. Lillian smiled and took Yuki's hand and they went back into the shop.

"Lillian I would love it if you would keep that dress." said Ayame. "Ayame I cant accept something this beautiful said Lillian handing him back the dress. "No I want you to have it there is not another person in the world that would look as good in this dress as you do." said Ayame pushing the dress back into Lillian's arms. Lillian looked up into his eyes "are you sure you want me to have this." said Lillian. "Yes I'm 100 percent positive." Lillian jumped into Ayame's arms and gave him a big hug. Ayame was a little startled and was prepared to turn into a snake but the poof never came. Ayame looked at his little brother in disbelief as if asking how, but all Yuki did was shrug his shoulders. Yuki took Lillian's hand and they walked out of Ayames shop to go home.

Main house.

"SO did you find her?" asked Akito. "No." was all Aaron said. "Akito stop playing games with me and just tell me where she is. Screamed Aaron. Akito just let out an evil laugh "well what if I like playing games." said Akito glaring at Aaron.

AN: hey guys hope you liked I know kinda boring but oh well review and next chapter will be out soon so look for it.!


	7. The prophcey

AN: Hey guys I cant believe it I only have four chapters left of this story. And this is my second chapter I'm writing today. Thank you for my reviews well here goes the next chapter.

Yuki- you know I'm growing to like you more and more

Me-why is that?

Yuki- because you always get down to the point nowadays.

Me-I know its weird

Me-I don't own fruits basket

Yuki-I don't even have to argue with you any more

Me-Well I want to start the story because I'm getting excited that it's nearing the end!

The Hidden secret

The prophecy

Yuki and Lillian came home to find dinner on the table and they had two guests. Hatori and Momiji were sitting down to eat and discuss the matters of Lillian's memories. "Miss Susukie-san as you know you have learned a very big secret that this family holds." said Hatori looking serious. Lillian nodded her head. "The head of the Sohma house has sent me here to tell you he would like to invite you over to discuss matters with you himself." Kyo, Tohru and Yuki all stood up to protest. "Hatori she can not go there alone." Yelled Yuki. Kyo and Tohru nodded their head in agreement. "Thank you all for worry about my safety, but I assure you I will be fine." said Lillian standing up. Every turned to look at Lillian. "Hatori will does Akito wish to see me?" asked Lillian. "He wishes to see you now," said Hatori. "Then we shall leave now." Lillian got up to get her jacket out of her room. "Shigure if it is alright can Momiji stay until I return?" asked Hatori. "Yes that will be fine." Yuki got up and followed Lillian into her room.

" I want to go with you", said Yuki closing Lillian's door. "Yuki you must stay here I promise I will come back unharmed." Said Lillian coming closer to Yuki. "But what if you don't come back at all, you said you would never leave me." "I will come back I promise". Yuki grabbed Lillian and pulled her into an embrace and felt her warmth then it was gone. Lillian walked to the car with Hatori and got into the passengers side. The ride to the house was in silence. When they arrived at the main house Hatori led Lillian down a dark hallway then into a room. Hatori whispered "Be careful in her ear before he left her alone in the dark room. "Please come forward and sit." came Akito's voice. Lillian kneeled on the small pillow that was in the middle of the room. Akito stepped out of the shadows and smiled down at her. "Tell me do you know the legend of the zodiac?" Lillian nodded her head and looked up at Akito. "I know who and what you are." said Akito. Lillian looked up at Akito confused, "I don't know what you are talking about." replied Lillian. Akito kneeled down in front of Lillian, "Do you know you are the only one that can lift this curse off of me and my family?" Lillian looked up at Akito in surprise. "You are the angel are you not." questioned Akito looking straight into Lillian' eyes. "How did… how did you know?" "I am the god of this family I could sense something strange about you and because I had met you when you were just a newborn baby, I remember….

_Flash Back._

_I was going to see the angel who would lift the curse and save my family and me. But I remember something had gone wrong and the baby was born a stillborn, or at least that was what I had been told by Aaron. He is the head of your family he had told me that you had been born dead and there was no hope for my family, or me so I left America and returned here. I knew something was wrong so I sent a spy 5 years later to check up on my half cousin. The spy returned and said that you had been born and healthy well not really as you were being beaten and abused but yet you survived the brutal torture and you ran away here and I knew that this was my chance._

End flash back

"So I am your families only hope?" Akito nodded his head. "Since I am the head of my family I am destined to die an early death, and I don't want to die. Said Akito. Lillian looked at the man sitting before him his eyes where full of hate and sadness but there buried deep inside she could see he was just a scared little child, he never got live life like a normal child would have. A single tear fell down Akito's cheek, Lillian pulled Akito into a warm embrace. At first Akito didn't know what to do part of him wanted to push her off, but the other part wanted her to do that. Akito wrapped his arms around the small girl and buried his face in her neck and started crying. (I know Akito is supposed to be the bad guy and every thing but I had to have this little emotional part in it I couldn't resist.) " I will do anything it takes to help you and your family, for I have grown to love every single one of them." Akito pulled apart from her and looked in her eyes. "Before you do this I must tell you," "If you do use your power you will not remember any of us," and no one but our family will remember you said Akito. Akito saw a flash of pain cross her face, he had known this would happen Hatori had told him all about her and Yuki, half of him was glad she would not remember the person she loved most but then there was that part of him that knew it would kill Yuki, he had already lost one thing special to him. Lillian knew she had to do it, but apart of her didn't want to. A single tear rolled down her cheek as Lillian looked up into Akitos dark eyes. "I will do it." "AKito heard footsteps outside his door Hatori slowly slid open the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but it is very late and people will get worried if she is not home soon." "It is fine we are done here," said Akito standing up."

Lillian climbed out of Hatori's car and walked inside. She walked in the living room to find Momiji, Kyo and Tohru fast asleep on the couch. Hatori went to talk to Shigure in the kitchen. Lillian walked in her room to find Yuki sitting up on her bed asleep. Lillian smiled at the sight. " I only hope you will forgive me one day and I promise I will find my way back to you." said Lillian to the sleeping Yuki. Lillian climbed up to her bed and kissed Yuki on his forehead. Yuki's eyes slowly opened to find the sky blue eyes of Lillian.

Yuki immediately woke up and started asking a million questions. Lillian placed her small index finger to Yuki's lips. "I'll tell you this Akito did not harm me in any way he was very kind to me." said Lillian. Yuki gave her the look telling her that he didn't believe her. "Well would you like me to strip down to show you have no bruises or cuts?" asked Lillian sarcastically.

This caused Yuki to turn a bright red. "Alright I believe you," said Yuki getting up and heading for the door. "Yuki do you think that ….. You could sleep with me tonight?" Yuki turned around to face the girl he loved. "I mean just sleep nothing like that." Yuki gave her a puzzled look the smiled. "It's just I have been having nightmares lately and…. "Say no more I will sleep with you," said Yuki. Yuki crawled under the covers and then Lillian. Yuki pulled Lillian close to him and put his arm around her waist as if protecting her and put his head in the crock of her neck. "Good night, I love you." Yuki whispered in her ear. "Good night, I love you to," whispered Lillian, but Yuki did not hear for he had already fell into a deep sleep. That night Lillian had nothing but happy dreams.

Main house

Aaron walked into Akito's bedroom and gave him a mean look. " I know she was here what did you tell her." "Why Aaron I have no idea what you are talking about." said Akito smiling evilly. Aaron left the room in fury and went out into the cold night.

AN: Well did you like I think I kinda made Akito to nice but oh well look for chapter 8 coming soon.!


	8. Busy days

AN: ok I don't know why but I feel like writing yet another chapter this would make three in one day gosh I'm on a roll somebody shoot me. Oh and I have decide about the ending but I'm not going to tell you. Well her goes the 8th chapter.

The hidden Secret

Busy days.

Yuki- I thought you were going to make you know with Miss Susukie-san

Me- Heavens no Yuki you have a sick mind

Yuki- YA right

Me- hehehe I don't own fruits basket

Yuki woke in a room he wasn't familiar with then he remembered he looked in his arms and they're lay Lillian in the same place as she was before. Yuki smiled down at her and started to kiss her neck. Lillian rolled around and came face to face with Yuki. "Well that was a good wake up call," said Lillian smiling. Yuki pushed a stray strand of hair of Lillian's face and smiled.

"We have a busy day ahead of us we have to set up for the fair tomorrow and the dance tomorrow night," said Yuki. "That means I won't be able to see you till lunch." said Lillian putting on a frown. "Well I guess im going to have to sneak away from the student council," said Yuki smiling. "Just don't get caught by your fan club." said Lillian laughing.

" You know the girls have to ask the boys to the dance this year," said Yuki smiling. "You have to give them a red rose and if they accept they will give you a white rose in return." said Yuki blushing. "DO you have anyone in mind?" asked Yuki looking at Lillian. "Yes I have actually he's tall has violet eyes and silver hair but sometimes he can be fury small and white and cuddly." said Lillian smiling at Yuki. "You think I'm cute and cuddly?" "Rats aren't suppose to be cute and cuddly there very mean and" but Lillian cut him off, "There cute and cuddly said Lillian poking Yuki in the chest. "That's it," said Yuki. Lillian pulled the covers over her head and held on tight. Yuki got the covers loose and started to tickle Lillian. "Is this cute and cuddly?" asked Yuki. Lillian started laughing. "Fine fine you win their mean and very manly," said Lillian. Yuki stopped tickling her. Lillian got out of bed and headed for the door. "I lied rats are cute and cuddly." said Lillian sprinting out the door. Yuki got up and started after Lillian. Lillian ran into the kitchen to find Tohru preparing breakfast and kyo drinking out of the milk jug. Lillian hid behind Tohru. Yuki came running in the kitchen. "You can't hide behind Honda-san," said Yuki walking closer to Tohru and Lillian. "Why is her after you Lillian?" asked Tohru. " I just told him that rats are so cute and cuddly." Tohru smiled at Lillian. "Well you are right," said Tohru. Kyo put the carton of milk on the counter. "Wouldn't Yuki look so cute with and cuddly with a pink ribbon tied around his pretty little neck," said Kyo sarcastically. Yuki shot a glare at Kyo who was now cracking up. "Oh but kyo you are so cute in your cat form I just want to squeeze you sometimes." said Tohru smiling. "Cats and rats are just too cute sail Lillian and Tohru together. They both started cracking up. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. "On three then?" asked Kyo. Yuki nodded his head. "One, Two by now Lillian and Tohru knew what they intended to do they both sprinted out the back door and into the backyard. "Three." both boys ran out the door and started to chase them. Kyo tackled Tohru and Yuki tackled Lillian. They both pinned them down to the ground. "Say it." both boys said at the same time. Lillian and Tohru exchanged looks then said, "Fine we give up." The boys let go of the girls and Yuki and Kyo turned their backs on the two girls. Lillian looked at Tohru and found she had the same idea. Lillian tackled Yuki from behind and Tohru tackled Kyo.

Lillian and Tohru got off of the two confused boys and walked back to the kitchen but before entering they said, "Cute and cuddly." both girls laughed and then shut the door. "You know I hate to admit it but we just lost." said Kyo to Yuki. After every one got dressed and ate breakfast they headed out to school. Lillian and Tohru stood in the middle and Tohru held Kyo's hand while Lillian held Yuki's. When the reached the school all eyes fell on Lillian and Yuki. Yuki's fan club just stared at them. They went up to the school doors to meet up with Hana and Uo. "I'm sorry but I must excuse myself I have student council I have to assign what class does what today," said Yuki to the group of friends. Yuki knew every one in the school was watching him he had a sudden urge to do something that would shock everyone. He leaned down and kissed Lillian on the cheek then went inside. Lillian placed her hand on the spot where Yuki had kissed her. "There were some shouts and many whispers heard from everyone who had just witnessed this. The president of the Yuki fan club fainted and some boys told Yuki way to go but most girls shot Lillian a dirty looks.

When class started Yuki's voice came over the intercom and told what classes to set up what booths and activity centers. The classes were dismissed and they got straight to work. Tohru asked Lillian to go find some paint so they could paint their banner. Lillian walked out of the classroom to be confronted with Motoko president of the Prince Yuki fan club. "Lillian Susukie-san you have violated a major rule of the Yuki fan club and you must be punished." said Motoko. Motoko pulled Lillian by her arm and lead her down the hallway. Luckily Uo and Hana saw what was happening and stepped in front of Motoko. Uo took out her metal bar and slapped it across her hand. An antenna came out of Hana's head. Motoko dropped Lillian's arm and ran away. "Thanks you guys I thought I was dead for sure," said Lillian. Uo and Hana smiled.

Lillian continued down the hall. "I get weird vibes from that girl still", said Hana to Uo. Lillian was bringing the paints back to the classroom when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an abandoned classroom. Lillian turned around to face Yuki. "You scared me," said Lillian smiling.

Yuki smiled back. Lillian set the paints down and pulled out a small red rose bud. "Yuki, Sohma will you go with me to the dance?" Yuki smiled. "I thought you were never going to ask," said Yuki laughing. Lillian pinned the Red Rose bud to his school uniform to show he was taken. Yuki pinned his white Rose bud to Lillian's uniform to show she was taken. Yuki kissed Lillian softly on the lips then headed for the door. "Till lunch then?" Lillian smiled and nodded. Yuki left and Lillian went over to the window and looked up at the vast blue sky.

Lillian then picked up her paints and went back to help work on the banner. Lillian never did see the pair of dark cold eyes watching her from down on the ground." "Well I found you my little Angel."

An: I know I know a cliff hanger but it makes you want to read more so your going to have to wait till next time.


	9. Good bye

An: Hey guys well I'm crazy this is the fourth story I have wrote today. So here goes and just to let you know chapter 10 is the last of this story so only one left .

I don't own fruits basket

The hidden Secret

Good bye

When Lillian and Yuki finally left the school it was nine o'clock. Yuki had to make sure that all the booths had been set up and all the carnival rides had been set up and that the gym was decorated for the dance. Lillian and Yuki walked hand and hand all the way home. When Lillian and Yuki stepped inside the house they went to go eat their dinners Tohru had left out for them. After they ate Lillian and Yuki said good night to each other. When Lillian went into her room, a small knock came to the door. Lillian opened it a found Tohru.

" I was just wondering if you had anything to wear to the dance." "Oh yes would you like to see?" asked Lillian. Tohru nodded her head and stepped inside Lillian's room. Lillian pulled out her dress and showed Tohru. "It's beautiful." said Tohru touching the fabric. "Ayame let me have it." said Lillian. "Would you like to see mine?" asked Tohru. Lillian nodded her head.

Tohru took Lillian's hand and lead her upstairs. Lillian sat down on Tohru;s bed and looked around her room. Tohru pulled out her dress and brought it over to where Lillian was. "Oh its perfect for you." "Oh I never did get a chance to ask you, your going with Yuki to the dance right." asked Tohru. Lillian nodded her head. "Your going with Kyo aren't you. "Well actually were not going to the dance." said Tohru sadly. "Why not?" asked Lillian. "Well you see if me and Kyo get to close well he'll turn into a cat." said Tohru. "Lillian looked out the window then back at Tohru. "You and Kyo are going to that dance tomorrow." "But how?" questioned Lillian. "That's my little secret." said Lillian. Tohru went to go hang up the dress when Lillian's eyes fell on a picture on Tohru's night stand. "Tohru who is this?" Lillian handed the picture to Tohru as she sat down on the bed. "Oh this is my mom, she died last year in a car accident, and my dad he died of a illness when I was still just a child. Tohru placed the picture back down on her nightstand then turned to face Lillian. "I never did get to ask you about your parents." Lillian looked out the window. "Well when I was five years old my mom and dad didn't want me anymore so they left me with another family and I haven't seen or heard of them since." said Lillian. Lillian turned to look at Tohru who was now crying. "Hey it isn't any thing to cry over I have a nice big family now." aid Lillian wiping Tohru's tears away. "You and me were like sisters." said Lillian. Tohru looked at Lillian. "You now I never thought of it that way." said Tohru hugging Lillian. " Well you best get ready for bed we have a big day ahead of us." Said Lillian closing Tohru's bedroom door. Lillian walked over to Yuki's door and stood outside of it. Then headed back down stairs. Before she reached her room Shigure stopped her. "I know what you have to do tomorrow." Lillian looked up into seizure's eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm going to miss him and everybody so much", said Lillian jumping into Shigure's arms.

"Well all I can really say to you is Thank you, you are going to sacrifice the love of your life to save our family to break the curse." "In my eyes you are the bravest person I have ever known." Shigure started crying. "You know it just isn't right when a grown man cries." said a voice behind Shigure. "What do you mean by her breaking the curse?" asked Kyo. Lillian stood up and walked over to Kyo. "Please do not repeat anything you just heard." Lillian said as she walked into her room and closed the door.

"Ok you damn dog you are going to tell me what the hell is going on here." yelled Kyo. Shigure took kyo by his arm and led him to the living room and explained the whole story. "Does Yuki know?" asked Kyo. Shigure shook his head no. "She doesn't have to do this for us." said Kyo. "Kyo I'm sure she knows that but I'm also sure she knows that she has to." said Shigure standing up heading for his bedroom door. "Good night Kyo and just remember tomorrow our lives change." Every one in the house was asleep except Lillian who sat at her desk writing a letter. After she was done she kissed it and turned off her lamp and went to bed.

The next morning Lillian woke up bright and early so she could prepare breakfast. While she was cooking Tohru came in. "Would you like any help?" Lillian shook her head no and Tohru left the kitchen. Ten minutes passed and Kyo came in. Kyo stood there in silence then finally said, "Your going to break his heart you know." Those words hurt her so bad she tried to fight back tears but they came anyways. "I know that but I also know none of you will be happy until this curse is lifted." said Lillian. "You don't have to do it." yelled Kyo. Lillian took a step closer to Kyo and hugged and whispered in his ear. "It is my destiny to do this Kyo and I know its going to hurt me so much to leave the person I love but I have to it's the only way, I would like you to give him this." Lillian handed Kyo the letter she had wrote and grabbed the tray of food and headed to the dinning room. After every one had eaten. Hatori pulled up in a van with all of the zodiac members. Everyone climbed into the van and they headed to the fair. Everybody in the city was invited to come to the fair. When Hatori pulled up to the school everyone filed out and went their separate ways.

Yuki and Lillian went on every ride twice and Yuki won Lillian a small white rat stuffed animal. The sky darkened and soon you could see stars. "Yuki lets go on the Farris wheel one last time please." "Alright." said Yuki. When Yuki and Lillian's cart reached the top Lillian could see the beautiful sunset but all she could think of was this was the last time she would be with Yuki. Lillian pulled Yuki closer to her. Yuki looked down into Lillian's eyes and leaned down to kiss her passionately but he didn't now that that kiss was going to be the last. "Yuki I love you more than anything in the world do you know that?" "What's wrong with you tonight." asked Yuki. "It's nothing I promise."

As Lillian and Yuki stepped off of the ride Tohru, Hana,Uo and Kyo ran up to them. "Lillian come were going to get ready for the dance. Tohru took a hold of Lillian's hand and pulled her to the girls locker room. After the four of tehm had gotten ready they walked through the halls of the school and out the front door. Everybody stared at Tohru and Lillian. Kyo and Yuki were waiting at the bottom of the stairs in black Tuxedo's along with all of the other guys that went to this school. As the couples started to make their way to the gym Akito stepped in front of them. "It is time follow me." Lillian followed him and so did the others. Tohru asked Hana and Up to wait in the gym for her. They agreed and headed for the gym. Akito led the four teens to the back of the school where all the other zodiac members were. "I bet you all are wondering why I called you all here." said Akito. Everybody nodded there heads. "Well I have found the key to break the curse." Everyone looked around confused until Lillian stepped beside Akito. Everyone stared at her. Lillian concentrated really hard soon she started glowing. Then she lifted off of the ground about 2inches in the air. Then a burst of Light caused everyone to shied their eyes. Everyone in the gym saw the light from out back so they all filed out to see what it was. When they reached the back the light started to die down. And there was Lillian with a set of Glowing white wings. Lillian slowly came back down to the ground. And stepped in front of Yuki.

"If I had known this was to happen I would have never fallen in love with you." Yuki didn't answer he just stared at her. Lillian stepped away from him and muttered something under her breath and a beam of light came down from the sky. All the students and faculty just stared at her in shock. Lillian stepped closer to the beam of light when she heard him. " Little Angel I wouldn't step any closer to that if I were you." Lillian turned around to come face to face with the man she feared the most Aaron. "You want to know why if you step into the light I'll die and you know I cant let that happen now can I?" Lillian took a small step back towards the light. "You know I tried to be nice to you but I guess were just going to have to do it the hard way aren't we." Aaron sprouted to demon looking wings on his back and flew at Lillian. Lillian quickly dodged him and fell to the side. Aaron summoned his sword and attacked again. Lillian barely dodged his attack this time she got a cut on her arm it started gushing out blood. Yuki finally snapped out of his daze and ran forward to help Lillian. But Shigure held him back. This is a battle between heaven and hell we can not interfer.

Yuki fought shigure but ended up losing. He sat and watched as his beloved sat there fighting. Everyone stared at was unfolding in front of their eyes. Suddenly Aaron pushed Lillian down to the ground. He raised his sword and was plunging it down when, a ray of light came down on him and burned him to a crisp. The sword dropped beside Lillian. Lillian slowly rose to her feet and stared at Yuki. "I'll always love you and I'll never for get you and I promise I'll find away back to you. Lillian walked into the beam of light and suddenly 13 beams of light shot into each Sohma when the beam exited it was no longer a light but a animal Lillian stood in the middle of the light and all the animal s walked into the light. Lillian smiled one last time down at the Sohma's as she rose up into the air and then dissapered into the night sky.

All the sohma's looked at each other. Tohru walked up to Kyo and jumped into his arms, she waited for the poof but it never came. Akito felt more alive then he ever had in his entire life. The curse was finally broken. Uo and Hana looked at each other. "Why are we outside weren't we just dancing?" asked Uo. Hana shrugged her shoulders and turned to head back to the gym along with all the other people who kept asking how they had gotten outside.

Soon the only people left outside were the Sohma's and Tohru. All the Sohma's turned to leave except Kyo. Yuki was still standing in the same spot looking where he had last seen Lillian. "I'll wait for you inside said Tohru turning to leave with the rest of the group. Kyo walked up to Yuki and placed his hand on his shoulder. "She wanted me to give you this." Yuki turned around and Kyo handed him the letter Lillian had wrote. Kyo left Yuki alone.

Yuki ran all the way home and ran into her room, to find it was empty all of her belongings were gone Shigure's office was back and her room was no more. Yuki ran up to his room and tore open the letter. And read it aloud

_Dear Yuki,_

_If you are reading this it means I am already gone. I can only hope that someday you will be able to forgive me for causing you so much pain. I just wanted to tell you that I will always love you and I will never regret loving you. I have to say you and your family have taught me a lot of things and it will break my heart if I see you all separate. You and Kyo should try to get along For Tohru's sake she hates to see you all fight Also try to get closer with your brother he really wants to be a part of your life, and I know about what happened in you child life, but think when I leave and the curse is gone think of it as a chance to start over. Yuki I will try with all the power in my heart to find a way back to you. That I promise you. Good bye_

_With all my love _

_Lillian._

An: Well guys there's only one more story left wait till next time


	10. Im sorry

AN: Ya I know the last one was kind of sad I even started crying writing it. I just want to thank all of the people who have read my story and I hope you like the last chapter so without further adieu I give you the last Chapter of

THE HIDDEN SECRET

Im sorry

Yuki- how could you do that to me?

Me- Well it just happened but don't worry I got every thing under control

Yuki- you better

Me- don't own fruits basket

Yuki walked through the halls of the school as usual with a fake smile on. Months had passed since the cursed had been lifted and sure Yuki had made a ton of new friends but there was always that empty feeling in his heart that could never be filled. School was over and every one had gone home but Yuki had to stay late for a student council meeting. As Yuki opened the front door of the school he could remember that first time when he saw her sitting on the steps looking up at the sky.

_Flash back_

"_Oh Sohma-kun Honda-san had to work late so she told me to wait for you and ask you to walk me home." "You have been waiting out here this whole time?" asked Yuki. Lillian smiled "YA but it's not a problem I like being outside."_

End flashback

Yuki shook the memory from his head and started on his way home. When Yuki arrived home he went straight to his room and laid on his bed. He took out her letter that she had wrote and read it over and over again. Yuki fell asleep reading the letter. He had dreams of that night when she left.

The next day Yuki walked into school and opened his locker to find a small white rat stuffed animal. "Wonder who gave me this?" thought Yuki to his self. Yuki walked into the classroom and took his seat. Class went on as usual then in the middle of a lesson the principal walked in and whispered something into the teachers ear. The teacher nodded. "Alright class I would like to introduce you to a exchange student from America. All the students' heads shot up. A girl walked in with long brown hair and golden high lights with sky blue eyes. "Alright every one this is Susukie, Lillian. Yuki's head shot up at that name. Lillian looked out around the classroom when her eyes fell upon a boy with silver hair and Violet eyes. "Why does he seem so familiar?" thought Lillian to herself. "Miss Susukie-san will you please take the seat next to Yuki in the back the one by the window dear." said the teacher. "You will be staying with let's see it says here you'll be staying with the Sohma's," said the teacher.

Lillian nodded her head and took the seat by the window. Yuki's eyes never left her, he watched her as she took her seat. Lillian looked at the boy next to her and studied him then looked out the window. "Do you know I love you more than anything in the world?" that saying flashed inside Lillian's head. Lillian shook that saying from her head and began reading the text that had been assigned.

Lunch came and Lillian took a seat by an old oak tree. For some reason this felt all too familiar. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru watched as Lillian looked around the schoolyard. "Do you think she remembers anything?' asked Tohru. Yuki looked at Lillian. "No she doesn't remember anything at all," said Yuki walking into the school building. The wind blew through Lillian's hair as a memory flashed through her mind. "Promise me you'll never leave me." Lillian saw herself talking to a boy. Lillian put her hand to her head and began to walk inside.

She walked in the classroom that was empty but she could see a boy and a girl exchanging flowers then the boy kissed the girl. Lillian dropped her textbooks and screamed. Lillian collapsed on the floor and fell into to darkness. When Lillian woke up she saw an unfamiliar face looking down at her. "Who are you?" questioned Lillian sitting up in bed. "I'm Doctor Hatori Sohma and you are in my office. You collapsed in school today." "Do you know why that happened?" asked Hatori looking at her. " I remember I saw a me with this boy…. But it couldn't have been I was the only one in the classroom there was no one else in there." said Lillian. "Am I hallucinating?" asked Lillian. "No I think you are remembering something you have long ago forgotten, but it seems you are fine now." "The people who you will be staying with are waiting outside," said Hatori turning and walking out of the office.

Lillian walked out of the office and saw three people waiting for her. "Hello I'm Lillian Susukie-san." "I'm Tohru Honda, This is Kyo Sohma, and this here is Yuki Sohma." Lillian shook Kyo and Tohru's hand then she shook Yuki's she felt something strange when she touched him but she didn't bother with it. As the four teens walked home Lillian couldn't help but feel that she knew these people. When they finally reached the house Shigure was outside the house waiting for them. "Welcome to my home my beautiful flower," said Shigure is his singsong voice. Lillian shook his hand and stepped inside the house. "Here I'll show you to your room." Shigure took her hand and led here to where his office usually was. Lillian looked around. "You know this might sound weird but I feel like I have been here before," said Lillian. "Well I'm going to go start dinner said Tohru. "I have a dead line," said Shigure running up to his room. Kyo just walked upstairs not saying anything. Yuki stood there in her doorway looking at her.

Lillian turned around to face him and then ran started pouring down outside. "Will you come with me I have something I want to show you." Yuki turned around and walked upstairs. Lillian followed him. Yuki led Lillian to his room then shut the door behind them. Yuki took out the letter that she had written him and handed it to her. Lillian looked at him confused but took it and read it. After she was done she just looked at him. "DO you remember please tell me you remember." Yuki grabbed Lillian's shoulder and looked her in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about." said Lillian. "You left me and you promised never to you promised me you told me that you loved Me." yelled Yuki. Lillian saw the hurt in his eyes and ran out the door down the stairs and out the front door.

The rain fell hard down on her as she ran through the woods. Memories started to come flying back. All the memories she had spent with him. Lillian grabbed her head and fell to the ground. Lillian let out a terrible scream. Lillian sat up she was covered in mud and her hair was soaked and clinged to her face. Shigure, Kyo and Tohru all looked at the girl sitting in front of them. Yuki walked in front of her. And kneeled down. Lillian looked into his eyes. A tear rolled down her face. Lillian jumped into Yuki's arms. "I'm sorry I'm sorry Yuki I'm sorry I left you, I never want to forget you again." Those words hit Yuki. Yuki lifted up Lillian's chin and smiled down at her. "All that matters now is that you are back." Lillian looked deep inside Yuki's eyes and then kissed him with all the passion she had. When they pulled apart the rain slowly stopped and the sun shone down on them. Yuki helped Lillian up and they turned to face Shigure, Kyo and Tohru. "I'm back and I'm here to stay." Lillian took Yuki's hand and started back towards the house. Kyo looked at Tohru and the grabbed hands and also started back for the house.

Shigure stood watching the happy couples. "What a happy ending." said Shigure. Shigure took off running after the two couples and came up behind them. "Well now that I have two house wives everything is back to normal." Kyo and Yuki turned around and kicked Shigure and sent him flying into the woods to who knows where. Lillian and Tohru exchanged looks and just laughed.

THE END

AN: Hey guys you know the ending was harder to write than I thought, but there it is I hope you guys I have enjoyed reading this story well maybe you'll see sequel hmmm who knows well cya.


End file.
